The End
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry's been sick for a year and has been hiding it. Why? Because who could ever really care about or love Harry Potter now that the Dark Lord is gone and peace has returned? Do to the efforts of Severus Snape Harry is finally going to get the treatment he needs. The problem? The cancer is very advanced and is only getting worse.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort in the graveyard just a few days ago and was now home locked in his cupboard. He'd been sick since before the first task he'd been sick that summer but had hid it. It was easy since he was a Slytherin and no one cared to past the famous Harry Potter and not Harry. No one saw him for him. What they all saw were the masks that Harry kept in place.

The problem was Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could hide how sick he was. His beatings weren't healing as fast and the Dursley's had noticed. It seemed that they thought it was because they were finally beating the magic out of him. He pulled himself out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

"Your chores." Vernon grunted handing him a list. "If you finish I might feed you."

Harry nodded and went outside to start his weeding. Half way through his nose began bleeding again. It had been doing that a lot lately. Harry ignored it feeling that his aunt was watching him. When he was done with the weeds he mowed the lawn and began painting the fence.

* * *

Severus watched from the tree as a snake, Minerva as her tabby cat sat with him. They shared a look then Severus slithered down and over to Harry hiding in the plants.

 _'He workssss hard.'_ Severus hissed knowing Harry would understand him. Harry blinked and glanced down. _' Hello, human.'_

 _'Hello.'_ Harry hissed back. _'I'm done here. I have to go get the hose if you stick around you can have some water. It'll cool you off.'_

Severus couldn't believe the child's response and followed him all over the yard. Watching him wash windows, powerhose the siding, clean gutters, fix a gutter, paint the shed, clean out the shed, organize the shed, and wash the car.

 _'I have to go inside and do my chores now.'_

 _'Have you not been doing your chores out here, speaker?"_

 _'Yes, but I have more inside."_ Harry held his arm out to the snake. " _You can come with you can ride in my hood. Don't let anyone see you. I'll feed you a nice juicy rat. I have to clean the attic out.'_

* * *

Harry's coughing got worse as he worked Dudley who was exploring glanced at him.

"You okay?" He asked then gasped when he saw blood on the hand Harry had used to cover his mouth. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Harry mumbled swaying. "can you... do me ... a favor ?"

Dudley looked torn but nodded,

"Write a letter to Severus Snape..." Severus the snake jolted, " Potions Master, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " Harry hit his knees. Dudley had come running back with a pen parchment and a disgruntled owl.

 _' Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I'm sorry to interrupt your time away from us brats but I find myself getting sicker and sicker by the day._

 _I'm not healing as fast as I normally do and was wondering if something could be wrong with me and if you could please send me some medicine ._

 _I am incapable of writing to you at the moment myself and I know that if I write to **HIM** something bad will happen. So I asked my cousin to write this for me. _

_His name is Dudley Dursley and I believe him to have some kind of magic just like Auntie._

 _Could you please come or send help?_

 _I'm not sure what's going on but I know that I finally need to swallow that 'Potter Pride' and ask for help because I'm sure I wont last much longer with out it._

 _I have something I need to tell you that I've always wanted to tell you so I hope you send me help soon because I don't want to miss my chance._

 _Can you, if it's not too much trouble, locate **HIM** for me? I'd like to see both of you._

 _Harry James Potter.'_

Dudley looked up at Harry who was now sitting against a trunk blood spilling from his mouth eyes almost closed.

"Is this right?"

"Tie... Hedwig's ... leg..."

* * *

Severus met Hedwig outside and sent her off to Hogwarts. Drawing his wand he and Minerva burst in and made a show of searching Harry out before taking all four of them and heading for the safe house.

" Poppy!" Severus bellowed laying Harry on the couch ignoring the gaping witches and wizard's. She rushed forward. " He's slipping! We need to stabilize him!"

They spent the next few hours shocking and awing Dudley and Petunia as they healed the sick child.

" He has cancer doesn't he?" Petunia asked, Severus hissed at her as she approached, "Sev, you know my mother died from breast cancer..."

"Potter's a boy."

"My father died from Colon Cancer." She continued. " His brother had Pancreatic Cancer. " She sniffed tears filling her eyes. " Cancer runs from both sides of the family... but wouldn't his magic blood ..."

"He's a half-blood." Severus replied. "We half-bloods can catch illnesses from both Muggle and Wizard and his magic shows signs of being stretched to it's limits and his magic being bound much like your son's will I'm sure." He took a deep breath and released. " Yes, he has cancer." Petunia covered her mouth. " It's very advanced I'd say he's been fighting it for a year by himself. Relying on his magic to heal him. "

Harry closed his eyes in guilt looking away. There were only two voices he wanted to hear. One was next to him the other probably was in China by now. His eyes shot open when he heard the other's voice.

"What do we do?" Sirius bellowed grabbing Harry's hand in his own. "How do help him?!"

"There is no magical cure." Severus explained, "We'll have to do this the Muggle way. Luckily I'm certified to do this. I studied it as a part of my Healers training. Poppy will not be touching him anymore because she has been hiding not only massive abuse but a bind on a child's magic. She'll be in Azkaban before you can say Qudditch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Severus Poppy is in a right mess saying you are threatening to send her to Azkaban." Albus smirked to himself knowing that the man was in the palm of his hand and he could make him do whatever he wanted, "That is rather harsh now let her heal the boy..."

"He cant be healed!" Severus yelled, "He has cancer! Leukemia! It cant be healed by magic! Magic will only make it worse! She had to do a full work up before the First task! She would have known about the abuse and the cancer! She hid it!

That is against her oath so yes I will see her in Azkaban! I've already sent off all the proper papers and scans!"

Harry stared up at Severus weakly. She'd known? She'd known and let him suffer?

Poppy was crying in the corner Sirius and Remus had come running in with a lot of other people and were all shocked.

"What's worse!" Severus continued. " I have her do full work ups on all my snakes first year and at the start of every term! She's known for four years that Harry was being abused!"

Harry let out a shaking sob. Severus whirled around and was at his side in a second Sirius right beside him.

"Harry, are you okay, pup?" Sirius asked, "We finished your room! You're going to love it! I know you've been sleeping on the couch for the last few days but that's only because we wanted it to be perfect for you! " He scooped Harry in to his arms and stood the child weighed nothing. "Dudley said you were always climbing on to the roof and hiding in the attic because you liked being high up and in dark places so we chose the attic for you. It took a lot of cleaning but we finally got it all cleaned up and decorated. You'll have to thank your Auntie Cissy for picking everything up. She said you cousin Draco was very specefic on what you like..."

Severus couldn't help but smirk as Sirius rambled on and on. He could just feel Albus' rage at the Malfoy's being called Harry's family. They climbed to an attic to see said Malfoy's It was like stepping into the Forbidden Forest. He heard Harry let out a sigh at the change in temperature. It was cool here just like in the forest and the ceiling was enchanted like Hogwarts. The walls reflected the forest.

Harry's bed looked like a hammock but was charmed to hell and back again to be like a cloud. All the decorations and furnishings looked as if they'd fit in the forest and were made from things from the forest.

Harry actually smiled as he was layed in the bed and covered up. They had started muggle treatment almost instantly so he was checked over and hooked up to machines that Sirius and Severus had blown up and fixed until they could make them work around magic and not effect Harry negativity.

"Thank you, Auntie Cissy, Uncle Luc..." Harry mumbled, his eyes barley open, "Thanks, Dray."

"No problem." Draco beamed at Harry a pink tint in his cheeks. "I knew you'd love it. You're always getting chased out of the Forest by Hagrid or the Centaurs . "

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were a bit shocked but saw Sirius beaming at Harry and decided to accept their new roles in the sick child's life.

"You haven't seen the coolest part!" Dudley pipped up. Harry forced his eyes open to look at his cousin. Dudley clapped his hands and the sky lit up with millions upon billions of shining stars. Harry's eyes teared up. " and it's acurate!"

"Thanks, Dud."

* * *

Harry's bed was next to the window and he stared out of it crying silently. He heard a gasp and felt arms around him. He leaned into them burying his head in Severus' chest as Sirius hugged rubbed his back and whispered to him. A clump of Harry's hair lay on his pillow.

"I have to tell you..." Harry sniffled, "The ..."

"We can feel it as well." Sirius replied, cutting the child off. "We can feel the bond between the three of us."

"It's how I knew to come to you before you sent Hedwig." Hedwig hooted from her perch. "The bond called to me. I was the snake you carried around with you..."

"I liked that." Harry smiled, weakly, "i wanted to keep you as a pet. " he chuckled a bit. " I could have pulled it off. I keep Hedwig around. I feed her the rats in the house. That's why Vernon let me keep her around. ... One time... one time I caught Auntie Tuny washing Hedwig in the sink."

Severus and Sirius both laughed both knowing that Petunia had a phobia against animals and germs. She'd been scrubbing the house top to bottom since she'd arrived. She'd also been supporting the House-Elves in teaching Vernon to serve all of them as his punishment for what he'd done to Harry. The House-Elves had complained about her at first but were now used to it.

Dudley was loving magic and was studying hard though his father put him down and tried to beat on him every chance he got. Today they'd taken him to get his wand all his school supplies, as well as Harry's though he wouldn't be attending school do to his condition.

Petunia came bursting in to the room Cissy behind her firing a Stinging Hex at Vernon.

"Harry!" Petunia latched on to him and began kissing his head over and over crying. "I'm a witch! I'm a witch!"

"Auntie Tuny, cant breath!" She let him go and he smiled at her. "He bound your magic too didn't he?" she nodded, " I felt it. I knew. I knew that was also why you didn't hurt me like he did. You're going to be a great witch, Auntie. It's a lot to learn but I'll help! Well I cant do magic right now but I can help with your studies..."

"That would be great thank you." she kissed his head again and spun. "Hedwig, bath time." She held her arm out and the owl flew over. "Vernon, clean out Hedwig's cage and lay new paper on bottom for her."

Vernon grumbled but the collar around his neck shocked him and he got to work.

"It'll come off as soon I teach Tuny to use the Stinging hex." Cissy shrugged seeing Harry's look. "It's a training collar Pure-blood families sometimes use them when they get bad house elves..."

"AH!" Harry suddenly jolted, "DOBBY!"

Dobby appeared bawling he latched on to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Dobby!" Harry said quickly, "I'm so sorry I forgot that I promised to be your wizard. I'm sorry, Auntie Cissy will give you to me..."

Cissy laughed and bound Dobby to Harry who after he calmed Dobby down asked for some food.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry loved his room so much he never left. If anyone wanted to see him they would have to come up. The best part was that his room was so warded down that only people he wanted to come up could. They'd added that ward after they caught Vernon trying to strangle Harry with one of his Iv's. It was reinforced when Albus brought over the whole Weasley clan and the muggle born Granger all of whom Harry hated and they hated him but for some reason Albus seemed to think they were Harry's friends and that he would need them in the hard times ahead.

Right now Draco, Dudley and Petunia were in his room and they were working on a research project. That's what Harry called it but really it was just going over Wizard Law's to see if they couldn't sue Albus for what was going on with the Potter vaults; money was going out with out Harry's permission, ignoring Harry's abuse while in his custody, and not living up to Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwam by not demanding a fair trail for Sirius who he could have taken in to custody and proved innocent.

Harry's nose was pressed almost all the way to his book when it was taken away and Severus was running an eye scan. A few moments later Harry had small gold wire frame glasses with rectangle lenses that Severus swore would correct his eyesight. Harry had smiled at him then blushed when Severus had kissed his forehead. Sirius and Severus had been doing that a lot lately they said because the bond was telling him them he needed comfort but Harry figured it was because it was the first time they all three were under the same roof for an extended period of time. He wasn't going to stop the small touches and kisses though because they really did make him feel better and because he could also tell that it was in no way sexual .

Petunia looked startled.

"What is going on?"

"Oh..." Harry mumbled, "Auntie..."

"I'll take this one." Cissy said coming up the stairs. "Dragon, dear, the Weasley Dragon Tamer is at the bottom of the stairs looking for you."

"He can up." Harry said, then shrugged as they all heard a loud yelp and a crash. Draco jumped up only to meet Charlie at the top of top of the stairs he was rubbing his head, "Sorry, Charlie."

"I shouldn't have been leaning against the door." Charlie replied waving it off, as Cissy dragged Petunia down the stairs and Severus followed after making sure Harry's treatment had started. Charlie let out a whistle looking around. " Cool room, kiddo...er..."

"S'okay." Harry laughed, "It's nice to be seen as the kid I am and not the Boy-Who-Lived ya' know."

"All I see when I look at you is a powerful wizard whose still a kid and needs to be coddled. " Charlie shrugged joining Dudley on the floor Draco following him around like a lost dog. " That said you better not come across my mum. Snake or not it doesn't matter if she see's a child in need she thinks it's her job to take care of them."

"I always thought it was great that your mum sent you sweaters each year. " Harry replied absently, " Weasel ...er... Ronald... never seemed to appreciate it though. It's like he doesn't understand just how lucky he is." Harry sighed absently, " He's got five big brothers, a little sister, and a mum and dad that love him yet he seems to take it for granted. "

"Ron doesn't realize that he's a spoiled little brat." Charlie explained. "Not spoiled in the normal way but he was spoiled with love and affection. I have to say I agree with you he is a prat. I know mum and Dad didn't teach him to hate Slytherins and be against everyone who doesn't agree with him. "

"I wonder where he learned it then." Dudley asked, " I mean he's been picking on me because I'm so far behind. He goes and makes fun of my family too..."

"mmmm..." Harry replied thinking on what Dudley had just said, "Why does Dumbledore think those two are my friends?"

"Because they were supposed to befriend you that first day on the train. " Severus replied coming back up. " They were supposed to turn you against Slytherin and become your best friends and lead you the way Albus wanted you to go. " He sighed, "They sadly lie to him all the time saying that they are doing what he wants and both are getting payed out of your vaults. "

* * *

Harry was not in good condition as June came to a close and July started. He was wearing a home aid cap that Mrs. Weasley had made for him. It was black. Apparently Charlie had told them all what he had said and she'd been making him caps and food ever sine. He wore black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. The cap was because he'd lost all of his hair. He still wore his glasses.

They were at the Ministry of Magic in front of the Wizengamont and he was in a Muggle wheelchair that was being pushed by Remus. He had a breathing tube in his nose with the tubes behind his ears, Severus had said it was for show and had ; after several attempts and more blowing up of medical equipment, with Sirius' and Remus' help made it so all his meds, tubes and Iv's were with him and some how shrunk on to the chair and not affecting Harry's condition. They'd all three been so annoyed after it was done that he hadn't dared ask how the hell they'd managed it. He'd seen all three loose their tempers with Albus more than once while at H.Q. as everyone called it. He had no idea why the hell they would need an H.Q. when he'd already killed Voldemort.

"Oh, Merlin!" Someone screeched as they entered the court room when called for to testify. All eyes went to him. " Is that Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am I am." Harry replied, weakly, It was not one of his 'good days' as Hermione Granger liked to call them. She had actually never touched the vault that had been set up in her name or reported to Albus. She'd returned the money and was trying to honestly be their friend unfortunately for her she was rather bossy and annoying. " I'm sorry to come before you in such a state but I got really sick at the beginning of last year. "

Fudge paled, "You were given a medical check up twice that year were you not?"

"Professor Snape insists that we snakes get check ups upon our return to school , I had another when chosen as Champion, another after the Dragon, another after the Black Lake and another after the Maze and Graveyard, sir. " Harry went into a very real coughing fit and began wheezing. Remus was at his side in seconds checking everything and helping him through the fit. He smiled weakly as Remus whipped the blood from his mouth. Then addressed the court again. " I find it hard to believe that Madam Pomfrey did not see the Cancer in any of those scans. " He continued. " By that time I was well versed at hiding my abuse and the cancer symptoms from everyone but one would think not even I would be able to hide from a medical scan."

"That is true." Fudge growled, then cleared his throat when Harry flinched. "I apologize I am not mad at you." Harry nodded, a bit. He wanted Sirius. He wanted Severus. " I would like to ask you questions... normally we would give you Veritaserm..."

"Harry Potter is not able to take potions or use magic. " Severus replied , " I'm here as Harry's Healer and as a witness against Dumbledore. " He motioned to the grim beside him who was wearing a collar that hid that he was an animagus. "He's here as a therapy dog." Harry relaxed and petted Padfoot's head. "it's a technique Muggles use they find that people who are sick tend to at least feel somewhat better with animals around. "

"Interesting. " A witch on Fudges right mumbled. " Mr. Potter, " Harry nodded the best he could, "I'm Madam Bones..."

"Oh, you're Susan's Auntie." Harry replied with a smile, "It's nice to meet you. You're the Head of the Department of Child Welfare right? I think that's what Susan said."

"Yes." Madam Bones replied, trying not to smirk. " Very good, Mr. Potter, as such it falls to me to ask you some very difficult questions about your home life."

"I understand." Harry replied, then thought, " Excuse me, Madam Bones, but I seem to recall a law that allows people in my condition to submit memories..."

"Oh, I'm going to like this kid." A woman who looked like a toad and wore all pink whispered to a witch next to the second witch giggled and nodded. "He is correct, Madam Bones..."

"Are we able to do that?" Remus asked he was looking at Severus who seemed to be struggling between laughing his ass off and yelling at Harry for suggesting a magical way to avoid talking. " Severus?"

"It doesn't take much magic to remove memories." Severus began. "Yes, I believe we could do so without doing farther damage. "


	4. Chapter 4

Harry blushed or tried to when Mrs. Weasley swooped down on him the moment they arrived back at Grimmauld Place. He was taken right into an on going Order Meeting, that was discussing Dumbledore's loss of magic and the snapping of his wand, and food set down in front of him. Harry looked at everyone he had black bags under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot. Severus and Sirius sat on either side of him.

Mrs. Weasley shut the door as the other children came in. Hermione greeted him, Dudley asked if he was okay, and the Weasley's, that weren't already in the room , just sat down. Ron glaring at him.

"I'm ... okay, I guess." Harry replied, " I mean, I didn't have to talk about anything cuse Sev said it was okay to remove memories..." He looked at Petunia and Dudley and grinned, "Sev, says, I'll be able to start using magic again soon. My tests are showing a good reaction and my magics going a little haywire."

"It's not unheard of for powerful wizards and witches to need to use their magic during the treatment and it not have an effect. " Severus explained, "But it has to be after the treatments show improvement having Harry be able to relearn his magic may just help him be able to channel it in helping to get better faster." Clapping around the table. " He's still not going to be able to attend classes this year but Remus has agreed to teach him, Dudley and Petunia in private lessons."

"If anyone can help these three it's Remus." Tonks beamed, "You'll all be caught up in no time."

"Relearning to channel my magic is going to frustrate me to no end." Harry sighed, " and I wont get to see my friends..."

"Don't worry." Draco exclaimed. " We Slytherin's stick together! We'll come and see you as often as we can. We wont hang you out to dry just cuse you're sick."

"Are you implying us Gryffindor's would?" Ron growled.

"Flat out saying!" Draco hissed.

As the two began bickering a smile settled on Harry's face and he slowly began making his way through the small meal in front of him.

* * *

The bickering began getting the whole house involved but stopped when Charlie had had enough and grabbed Draco sealing his arguments in a searing kiss.

Draco melted against the Dragon Tamer and moaned kissing back. Harry stared in interest.

"Ch-Charlie!" Ron gasped, "How could you?!"

Charlie smirked reclaiming his seat with his arm around Draco pulling the younger boy closer to him and nibbling his neck. Draco's face was glowing.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly broke the silence.

"When do you think the wedding should be, Naricissa?"

"Oh, February ." Cissy beamed, " What do you think, Molly?"

They'd never talked so calmly to each other before or used each others first names.

"I like September." Charlie pipped up nipping Draco's ear. The boy moaned again and shifted around. " It's soon."

Draco made a whimper of agreement.

"Indeed." Molly stated happily, Clapping her hands together. "We'll have it at Malfoy Manor! I hear the gardens are amazing!"

"You'll have to bake the cake." Cissy agreed , talking solely to Mrs. Weasley. "I hear no one can bake better than you!"

The two were off planning the whole event and they both seemed rather excited and ignored all the shocked faces.

"Is that excepted here?" Dudley hissed across the table. "Same sex..."

"Sure. " Harry shrugged, looking at his cousin. " Males can have babies in our world and children are cherished so why wouldn't it be okay? It's even okay to have two females since there are potions to help, or three some marriages... " he shrugged again. "It all falls down to who you fall in love with or who your bond demands you marry."

Dudley blinked processing that bit of information as Vernon made disgusted noises from his corner.

"So if I were to say fall in love with two guys at the same time it would be alright?"

"Yep." Harry nodded, and his eyes flicked to the twins who noticed, then back to Dudley who blushed. " Auntie Molly, can you make some gloves for this winter?"

"Of course, dear." Molly replied, absently not taking note of her new title from the boy. " I'll make you some jumpers too. Cant have you getting cold."

"Thank you."

* * *

Draco named Harry best man, while Charlie named Bill his.

Bill went to work on a list of what he would need to do to get ready, Percy was talking to Hermione about his new project for the Ministry, Fred and George were talking to Dudley about the Joke Shop they wanted to start, Ron was throwing a hissy fit over Draco being a Malfoy and Slytherin, while Ginny continued to ignore all of them in favor of writing multiple love letters to guys from Hogwarts.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were in deep conversation over the family feud being resolved while Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, and Petunia went on about wedding planes. The Order, not staying in the house, fled quickly before they got dragged into anything.

Harry smiled at the normalcy of it all. He leaned against Severus while holding Sirius' hand in his lap and closed his eyes letting it all wash over him. To him this was all starting to feel like what he thought a real family should feel like. They sure as hell acted like a real family should act, in Harry's opinion. He couldn't wait to write this all down in the diary that Remus had given him.

Remus was sitting at the end of the table conversing with Percy and Hermione but smiled and thanked Petunia when she pointed out that the wedding couldn't be too close to the full moon. Everyone readily agreed and cursed themselves for not thinking of it before while apologizing to the happy werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry moaned as he sat in his chair at the wedding. He was forcing himself to be there. He was feeling terrible today. Charlie and Draco were exchanging vows. When it was time for him to hand over the ring it hurt him to do so because he felt so weak and could barley lift his arms. Draco just smiled at him and took it from him in understanding.

Harry sighed as he watched them kiss and it get declared that they were married. He wanted to clap but couldn't.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked, when they were inside for the party. " I think you need to take Harry home." Harry forced his eyes open people knew about his cancer as they were suing the Daily Prophet for releasing his life story. "I don't think he's having a good day."

"I think you're right." Severus nodded, pushing Harry's chair. " Sirius would you help me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Harry sighed in relief when they got him into his room and in to his bed. His whole body felt heavy.

"Don't leave..." he croaked. "Stay."

"Of course." Sirius pushed Harry's bangs back and kissed his forehead. "We'll stay right here. "

"Lay...with...me..."

He felt the bed shifting then a warm body on either side of him. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

"Something's wrong." Sirius hissed, "The bond is really pulling at us and he seems to be getting worse."

"I know." Severus replied, " I don't understand it either." he kissed Harry's cheek. " We need to figure this out before the bond pulls us to do something Harry is not healthy enough to do."

"I agree." Sirius mumbled, his eyes never leaving Severus' lips on Harry's cheek. "I think I know something that might hold the bond off. "

"what's that?"

"You and me." Sirius replied, "Maybe if we..."

"It's a thought."

* * *

Harry woke with a moan. He felt warm but this time it wasn't from fever it felt nice. He opened his eyes to see someone's chest. He looked up and smiled to see it was Sirius he turned his head to see Severus was holding both of them. He snuggled close this felt great being held by both of them while he slept or just layed there.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked in his ear. He shivered. Severus' lips were right on his ear. He nodded. " I was hoping it would help you."

"Did you two sleep here the whole time?"

"We didn't leave once." Severus whispered. " It's already late so we'll be staying the night. "

"I would like that." Harry moaned his eyes rolling with the feelings shooting through his body. "I think Siri is having a nice dream."

"oh?" Severus smirked. " Why do you say that?"

Harry felt himself blush as he rolled over so he could snuggle into Severus who had the same problem as Sirius.

"You too." Harry pushed closer. He heard Severus chuckle. "Mine does that sometimes."

"You don't understand what it means?"

"I had to take that Health class 3rd year like all the other 3rd years. to learn those charms. So I guess I do." Harry mumbled, "It just wasn't that informative about the real ... deal... and definitely not male/male or female/female... relations. "

"I guess it doesn't ." Severus chuckled, not seeing Sirius smiling at them. He'd pressed as close as he could to the other two with out them noticing. " Do you need some questions answered? We can do our best to answer your questions. "

"I..." Harry blushed, "Never mind."

"No, it's okay." Severus soothed, " I'll answer."

"you're both a lot older than me."

"Yes, we are. " Severus agreed, " Does that matter?"

"NO!" Harry said instantly , "I like older men. " he blushed again. " I was wondering if either if either of you ... have been in this situation before. I mean ..."

"You mean in a relationship with two other guys?" Sirius finally spoke. Harry nodded his head. " I have yes. I was very active back in school. I like having two men in my bed."

"I have as well." Severus replied shocking Sirius. " I was in a relationship with Lucius and another man until ten years ago. " he kissed Harry's head. "I hope that doesn't upset you."

"No." Harry shook his head, "I just wanted to know if you guys knew what we are doing."

"We can't do anything with you until you're better." Sirius sighed, nibbling Harry's neck. Harry wiggled around rubbing against them unintentionally. It felt great. " Which really sucks. "

"Sirius, quit teasing him." Severus hissed, it felt so good to have Harry wiggling between them. " Sirius, I said quit!"

"No don't stop." Harry whimpered. "feels good..."

His breathing was becoming a little unsteady.

* * *

Sirius chuckled hand on Harry's hip rubbing it. The teenager was shaking uncontrollably between them and he could tell Severus was being driven crazy.

" Sirius, stop it!" Severus growled, "He's not healthy enough!"

Harry was panting and clinging to Severus for dear life. His body was feeling weird. He had never felt like this before. Suddenly, his boxers were wet and it felt as if he'd exploded. He'd cried out. He sagged between them and closed his eyes. He was suddenly so tired but felt so good. He felt something wet against his back and heard Severus breathing jaggedly from his front. He wondered if they had had the same experience as him.

"Dammit, Sirius." Severus growled as Sirius released his, Severus' manhood. " He wasn't ready. "

"I actually only meant to bring you." Sirius layed a soft kiss of Severus' lips. " Bringing our cuttie was just a bonus."

Severus' hand was shaking as he flicked his wrist and cleaned the three of them up.

"His body and heart are weak, Sirius." Severus breathed , " We can't allow this to happen with him again. Between you and me that's fine but Harry is too sick."

"I understand that , Severus." Sirius chuckled, "But I couldn't resist. "

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.  
**

 **Okay, random poll!**

 **1\. Harry, Sirius and Remus, live with Severus at the school**

 **2\. Albus does something stupid and hurts Harry even more**

 **3\. Vernon meets the rather of two besotted men**

 **4\. Severus and Sirius decide that Harry has had enough in his life and they take him away.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry felt rather well when he woke up. He was still snuggled between his two mates. It was getting close to the start of school and he had noticed that the two men had seemed to start panicking. He had also heard that the two had started a sexual relationship. He'd heard it from loud mouth Ron. They had come to him shortly after and talked to him about it. He had told them the truth he didn't mind because he knew he was too sick to do anything. They had told him that they wanted him and would gladly wait but were afraid about what the bond would start demanding. Harry reassured them for an hour that he was okay with it. In truth he wanted nothing more than to join them. Merlin, he hated being sick.

He had also noted that they were packing more than they needed to if they were all just moving in to Hogwarts. He was positive they were planing something. He noted that Dudley and Petunia were on edge as well and had to wonder if they were nervous about Dudley going to Hogwarts or about a plan that he didn't know about. No one else in the house seemed on edge except Remus but he had chalked that up to the full moon coming.

* * *

It was the night before the return to Hogwarts. When he was awoken. He smiled up at his mates who dressed him in several layers of clothes and Sirius carried him. He noted his room was empty of everything that belonged to him but magical copies had appeared in there place. He snuggled close to his mate and they were soon in the back yard. Buckbeak was waiting. He was set on in front of Severus and held still as Sirius got on in front. He gasped as they were airborn. Severus wrapped the scarf tighter around Harry's mouth and made sure that Harry had a tight grip on Sirius' shirt. It was going to be a long flight.

None of them talked as they flew. At some point Harry fell asleep. His mates didn't blame him he was weak. They had been planing this for a long time now. Ever since they'd found out about Harry's cancer. It had taken a lot of work because Harry couldn't Apperate. So it had been agreed the two would fly him to the new house and set the house elves to watch him then they would Apperate back and stage the disappearances of Sirius, Dudley, and Petunia. Severus would fake a call after the feast and Remus would cover their backs and join them later. All the while everyone would think Harry was fast asleep upstairs when he was gone. Everyone would figure that out when they sent Narcissa to check on him.

She , and Lucius were suspicious of them and had finally figured it out and confronted them. They would be staying behind like Remus and joining them later. Draco would be safe and sound on his honeymoon with Charlie still and arrive after the feast. He would get a letter in his morning mail telling what was going on. He would be attending Hogwarts like normal.

* * *

Harry woke alone in a room that looked like his but wasn't. A House Elf appeared.

"Master Harry is resting." she cried ." I is bringing food for Master Harry. Master Sirius will be back soon to check on you."

"Okay." Harry nodded . He sat up and a tray was placed over his lap. He began eating slowly. "Is this still Grimmauld Place?"

"No, Master Harry." the elf shook her head. "This is being Sanctuary Manor." the elf replied, " I is being Tinky your personal house elf. I is being born at the same time as Master Harry and has been waiting for you to call me."

"I didn't know about you." Harry apologized. "I'm sorry, Tinky. How did you get here?"

"Master Sirius is sending me here from Potter Manor. " Tinky replied, "He is wanting to explain it. You is just calling Tinky when you is needing me."

"I will."

* * *

Padfoot knew he had to make his move now they were close to the station. He quickly began barking and tore off into the bushes. As planed a House elf grabbed him and vanished.

Dudley yelled for him and followed. Petunia yelled after him and chased him into the bushes. Both were grabbed by a house elf and vanished.

A third house elf grabbed Dudley's trunk while chaos was going on and vanished.

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard the door. He was sitting in his wheel chair. He made his way toward the front door to see Sirius, Petunia and Dudley.

"You're here." He said in relief. "Tinky!"

"Master Harry is calling Tinky?" the elf asked appearing.

"This is my aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. " he said, "Tuny Dudley this is my personal elf Tinky. Tinky , can you take their things to their rooms?"

"Yes, I is being glade to!"

She quickly took all Petunia's shrunk bags and Dudley's things and vanished.

"Have you eaten, pup?"

"Not lunch." Harry replied, "I was scared when I woke up and no one was here."

Tuny hugged him and Dudley patted his back. Sirius kissed his head.

Sirius quickly explained the whole plan to them.

"So I'll still be able to keep in contact with the Twins?" Dudley asked perking up. He'd already talked to his mother about liking both of them. She had been shocked but happy for him. "They just wont be able to find out where we are?"

"Right." Sirius nodded. " The letters will be charmed so only they can read them and will vanish back to them if anyone else gets their hands on him. Harry will be able to write to whoever he wants to as well. Muggle things will work here and everything so we'll have a lot to do and there's a town not far away we'll be able to visit whenever we want."

"Where are we?" Dudley asked "I mean what country ?"

"Well, I think we are in Switzerland ." Sirius replied, "So I don't have to hide. In fact I'm applying for Sanctuary. It'll be a huge scandal and I'll be able to use it to get my name cleared. We're not hiding. We just think Dumbledore is up to something and wanted out. We're going to Gringots tomorrow to get everything transferred. Actually, we should do that now. In case Dumbledore pulls something."

* * *

That's how they ended up at Gringotts.

The Goblins found that they found that Dumbledore was trying to continue draining him. Goblins took action without even being told to. They quickly switched all the vaults.

"I want mine to be made into one vault." Harry wheezed. Merlin, he was feeling weak. "It's easier to manage that way. "

"Of course." The Goblin nodded. "Will you be claiming your Lordship?"

"Yes." Harry said, "I would also like a full Goblin Health Check. " Petunia jumped looking over at him. "I heard that Goblins have ways of curing Muggle illnesses that Wizards don't. I also want you to look at my scar. "

"It can be done for a fee." the Goblin agreed. A ring box appeared. Harry put his rind on his right ring finger. He was handed a parchment. "Read and sign if you agree."

Harry read and signed.

* * *

Harry screamed in pain. Sure enough they'd found something in his scar. Harry had explained that he'd found an old piece of Dark Magic when reading books from the Black Library and had wanted to check it out. He told them all about Horcruxes. He wanted it removed so the Goblins were doing it. They had also healed his abuse. When finding the cancer they gave him a leaf to suck on. It was sweet tasting like licorice. They told him if he did that three times a day after every meal he would began to heal as the months went on. He would start feeling like himself again by Christmas. By Valentines he would be cured all together.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was feeling so much better! It was October and he could stay awake longer and wasn't in as much pain. The leaves were really working. He'd of course asked what it was and had looked for every book he could find on it. He'd told Severus all about it in his letters and stressed how he and Sirius missed him and couldn't wait for him to join them. The house was really fun. Sirius taught Petunia and Dudley magic while they helped the elves clean up and deal with all the animals that infested the place. He got to tag along and watch. He enjoyed it. Of course he spent most of his time reading and playing video games with Dudley. They also watched t.v. and played board games and other things.

Today was the day that Draco and Charlie were moving in. He was out in the vast yard watching everyone getting a Herbology lesson when the two lovebirds appeared and walked through the wards as if they weren't even there. He waved and the two came up to him

"Should you be out? " Charlie asked, "I mean aren't you still sick?"

"I am but the Goblins gave me a cure." he replied, "I'm just about to go back inside. I'm only supposed to be out side for an hour and while it's hilarious to watch Tuny freak out over the dirt I'm getting a little weak and nauseous. "

"Lets go in then." Draco pushed the chair into the house. "Do you have house-elves?"

"Master is calling Zinky." an elf asked popping up. "Tinky is being in charge but is only listening to Master Harry. You is being Master...? "

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said a little shocked at the elf. " and this is my husband Charlie Weasley. We'll be living here for the foreseeable future."

"Zinky is be taking your things."

"Wow , " Charlie breathed, with a chuckle."I've never had house-elves to take care of me before."

"Don't get spoiled." Harry laughed, "Sirius is used to it and forgets sometimes to be nice and thank them." He gave them a look saying that this was their only warning. "These are Potter elves. MY elves. They will be treated nicely. They will be thanked for their every action no matter how mundane and they will not punish themselves. "

"Right." Draco nodded, "So basically don't treat them like my father would treat them."

"Correct." Harry nodded, "We have an elf here you will be familiar with." Draco cocked an eye brow."Dobby!"

"Master Harry is calling Dobby and Winky?" Two elves had appeared. "We is working for Master Harry?"

"Dobby!" Draco said, "Wow, I thought your magic would have died out by now. Where have you been working?"

"Master Draco." Dobby greeted keeping a depressed Winky from falling over. " Dobby has been working at Hogwarts but is not liking it there. Master Harry is promising to call Dobby and Dobby is hoping he call Winky as well."

"I'll take you both." Draco said he was squatting and had gotten Winkey's attention. " Now you'll have to abide by the House rules so Harry will explain those and this is my Husband Charlie Weasley."

"You is taking Winkey even though she is being freed?"

"From what I heard it wasn't your fault you were freed." Draco replied, "So why not? And I know why Dobby wanted free and don't blame him so I'd be glad to take you both."

Winky threw herself on Draco and cried out her happiness. Draco was at a loss on what to do but Dobby mimicked patting her bag so Draco did that until Winky had calmed down. He then ordered her, very nicely , to clean up and lay off the Butterbeer for awhile. He quickly bound them to him and Charlie then sent them off to unpack for them and thanking them. Charlie assured them that he too was grateful but in shock because he'd never had a House-elf before. Winky seemed to like him.

* * *

Harry was praying to the porcelain god again. Sirius was holding him and rubbing his back. While he was getting better he was still got sick a lot. At Severus' order they had stopped the Muggle treatment in favor of the Goblin Treatment. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and they were both shocked to see Severus.

Harry pushed away from the toilet and stumbled his way over to the man. Severus caught him and hugged him. Sirius joined the hug and sure enough Harry let out a sigh of relief. After being apart for so long they could feel the bond calming down and settling.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, Harry-love." Severus said as they lay in bed a few minuets later. Harry was laying across his chest with Sirius holding him from behind. Harry opened his eyes. "I did some research the Dark Mark can be removed by Parsaltongue. "

"Oh, okay." Harry moved so he could hold Severus' left forearm and see the mark he began hissing. Magic built around them and Harry faintly heard Sirius yelling for him to stop and Severus bellowing that he didn't know that the magic would build up like this and he was so stupid. Finally, the magic exploded and the mark vanished. Harry yawned , smiled lazily and stretched out like a cat. "That felt good and now Sev can stay with us forever and never go away."

He curled up across Sev's chest again and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"Maybe he needed to use his magic." Severus whispered. Playing in Sirius' hair absently. "I did say we would start teaching him magic again."

"Yes, but not so much so fast." Sirius growled, "If he gets sicker I'm kicking you out of our bed until he's better again."

Severus smirked to himself. He'd probably end of fleeing the house if he'd made his little Harry hurt again. Because he knew the guilt would eat at him. He'd wanted to be free so much and he'd heard how well Harry had been doing that he'd come a whole two months before planned because he was fed up with his life as a spy and Dumbledore was going off the deep end. He'd finally found out Harry was gone too and had gone into full panic mode. He'd just been doing clean up and diversion when Sirius, Petunia and Dudley vanished, He hadn't figured out he wasn't getting his hands on Draco just because he was married to Charlie yet he thought he would get both of them but he was going to flip when he found out Severus was gone. After all Severus was the only one high enough in the Dark Lord's ranks to give him any information.

Severus kissed Harry's forehead. Right about now the Order would be trying to have a meeting. Trying because he'd been missing for two days, he'd apperated all over and used magic leaving a false trail so no one could track him here. He'd broke all of Albus' spells on him along the way, and trying because Remus should be locking down all of the Black, Potter, and Prince homes that were in Britain. All the money had been moved so no one could touch that. Remus had been given authority to do this if Severus had gone missing for two days. Then he was to join them.


End file.
